


Down Where It's Wetter

by circumlocute



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Femdom, Fish puns so many fish puns, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/pseuds/circumlocute
Summary: Feferi and Terezi dom their entirely willing captives.





	Down Where It's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondhandact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/gifts).



> This was really (reely?) fun! These aren't characters I write often, so doing a fic where they're the focus was an exciting challenge. I hope you enjoy!

“Whale,” Feferi says, hands on her hips as she peers down at the two tied up before her. Like a present! The  _ best _ kind of present, reelly. Vriska and Eridan look beautiful, all trussed up like this, and they know it. They think they’re being sneaky, shooting glances at each other to convince themselves they’re the better looking one. It’s cute! They’re always cute, even if sometimes they can be moray frustrating than herding cuttlefish, but  _ espeshelly  _ when they get competitive. 

And Terezi is  _ so good _ with ropes, seariously! She’s done them up with silk rope in their colors, respectively. Vriska has an impressive series of knots trailing down her torso and around her rumblespheres, arms held behind her back. Eridan is sporting significantly less; the purple cord holding his arms and laced between his gills is more than enough to convince him to hold still! Besides, they never push him  _ too _ hard; he tries to take everything they can give, and no one is going to go past their limits. Royal decree!

“Whale, then, water the charges against them, your Honorabubble Tyranny?”

“They can't play nice! I sentence them to getting laid, as long as they manage to  _ behave.  _ We believe in rehabilitation here. Sex therapy is a thing, right?” Terezi inhales deeply and leans forward, a shore sign she's appreciating her handiwork. And admiring her willing prisoners, of course. 

Vriska flicks her head to toss her hair over one shoulder and grins at her former scourge sister. Her bulge is already leaving cerulean trails on her thighs, and they’ve barely even started. It's flattering, reely. Feferi smiles to herself and goes to rummage through the box where the keep all their toys.

“You expect me to play nice with  _ Eridan? _ Say it ain’t so, Pyrope! I mean, just look at him! Tell me how I’m supposed to look at him and not want to bite that pout off his stupid fucking face.” 

“I don't  _ look _ at anything,” Terezi says, smug, and Feferi is still digging through the box for tonight’s toys but judging by what she can hear, Terezi is making Vriska watch her give  _ all _ her attention to Eridan. 

No sense wasting time, then! Let's sea, let’s sea…eager to get back to the action, Feferi grabs a couple vibrators, some plugs, this long kind of knobbly toy that Vriska intends to take fully one day, and--ooh! Oh,  _ yes; _ this riding crop will mark Eridan up so pretty. He likes it, too; likes showing off what he can do, especially for his Empress. They probubbly won't use everything, but coming (heh) prepared is what matters. 

That doesn’t mean things weren’t...weird, with Eridan, for a long while! They were, and it was miserable, but a few sweeps and some actual conversation, with him _listening_ and _communicating_ _in return,_ whale. Whale, it worked wonders! Of course, a little bondage here and there didn’t hurt, either. Reely, the four of them all kind of fell backwards into this mess of quadrants, but Feferi wouldn't trade it for the world, and she doesn't think any of the rest of them would, either. 

Anyway! Toys in hand, she turns back to sea that her predictions were absolutely correct. Terezi’s standing behind Eridan, sucking marks onto his neck and teasing at his secondary gills with her tongue. Oh,  _ shell,  _ they make a nice sight together. And Vriska trying so hard to look like she doesn't like what she seas, like she doesn't want Terezi to do that to her too. A gill could get used to this. 

But Feferi has always been one to take what she wants, so she’s not going to just sit here and enjoy the show, no matter _ how _ nice a show it is. She paces over towards Vriska and smirks down at her, making sure to flash all her razor-sharp seadweller teeth. (Feferi’s wearing these lovely black boots with just enough heel to allow her to  _ reely  _ loom over Vriska. It’s excellent).

“Think you can take me, your highness?” Vriska looks up at her and grins right back, all challenge even despite being trussed up like that. Feferi loves that; Vriska gives as good as she gets, even when she can barely move. It’s wonderful, seaing all that drive get put to good use. 

“I  _ know _ I can take you.” Feferi puts down the toys on the concupiscent platform Vriska and Eridan are kneeling in front of, and lingers over her decision long enough to make Vriska squirm. Beside her, Terezi immediately goes for the riding crop; Eridan watches this with a dignified air that’s only a little spoiled by the way his bulge has started squirming in earnest. 

“Let’s carry out the sentence, then!” Terezi steps a few steps back from Eridan; she’s wearing a cape and jeans and not much else, and no one misses the way Eridan immediately snaps his focus to her.

“Would you can it with the flippin’ courtblock nonsense? Or are you just gonna get off to legalese and leave me here with a case a violet globes, you fuckin’ sadist?”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of my abilities, Eridan. Let me think, though...hm, no, I think I like my courtblock nonsense just fine. Vriska? Feferi?”

“I like it plenty!” Feferi says, and decides to go for one of the vibrators. This one has a delightful array of settings to choose from, and it’s fuschia to boot!

“It’s getting me laid, can’t complain.” Vriska laughs and shrugs as best she can, but the laughter dies off into a poorly-stifled trill when Terezi shoots her a look that speaks of  _ filthy _ intentions and runs the crop down Eridan’s chest. Eridan, for his part, is making a mess on the floor. His jaw is set just so, in the way that means he’s ready for anything Terezi can dish out. Feferi eels her  _ own _ bulge slip out of her sheathe in anticipation. 

“Fishka, we were  _ just _ talking about playing nice!” Feferi clicks her tongue in mock-disapproval and raises an eyebrow at Vriska, who doesn't look the slightest bit cowed. 

“The trial roleplay is weird, sorry! Don't blame me for the truth.” Vriska flashes her fangs and tilts her chin up in challenge. “Think you can  _ make _ me behave, Empress?”

“I minnow I can.” Oh, yes, she knows  _ just  _ how to get Vriska into line. “Turn to face Eridan!”

Feferi might be bossy (who can blame her!) but she isn’t cruel and she  _ does _ want to actually come some time this sweep, so she helps Vriska maneuver into position. Terezi has paused her teasing to watch (smell?) the proseadings, and Eridan’s expression is a hilarious mixture of confusion and sexual frustration. 

“You wanted them to play nice, didn’t you?”

Terezi snorts. “I  _ did,  _ and I do, but I’m not sure what you're playing at. No matter  _ how _ much you make Vriska watch, these two aren't going to end up anywhere near flushed.” 

“I’m naut aiming for flushed! I figure that maybe if Vriska watches, I’ll reward her for encouraging him.” Feferi grins, and Terezi shows all her teeth right back. Really, why didn't they team up sooner? They make an excellent pair. 

Eridan cocks a brow at Feferi, but they’ve talked aboat this kind of thing before, and she  _ knows _ how much he likes being watched, the vain thing. 

“What exactly are you proposin’?” 

“You be good for Terezi, and don’t even pretend you can't because we all know you follow orders  _ beautifully  _ when you set your mind to it, and I reward Vriska for behaving! And that means  _ no _ heckling, from either of you.” 

Eridan’s fins flare, but he's got that determined look on again, and he looks up at Terezi. 

“Gimme all you got, Pyrope.” 

There’s no preamble, then; Terezi immediately flicks her wrist three times in quick succession and a  _ beautiful _ series of purple marks blooms on Eridan’s skin. Eridan outright moans, and there's a chorus of mating chirps in response from  everyone else, Feferi included. With a show as good as this, she almost forgets what she's doing. Almost. 

“Vriska,” Feferi says, and doesn't even pun her name to show she's being reel searious, “encourage him! You don't have to be  _ nice _ , but you can at least naut be awful to each other all the time.” 

Vriska actually takes her time thinking about what to say, which is  _ wonderful _ . Feferi rewards her by reaching down to cup a rumblesphere, her thumb flicking over one nipple. 

“How am I supposed to encourage him if you’re distracting me, huh?” Vriska stalls and clears her throat. “Eridan, you're tough as fuck, for all that you can be a pompous douche, and you really rock the ‘marked up’ look.”

Well. That's something, and Feferi can tell she tried! Genuine is better, and the point of this is having  _ fun,  _ not any  _ reel _ attempts to change behavior. That's for talks with pants on, if it were an actual problem! 

Feferi rewards her by bending down, the hand on Vriska’s rumblesphere sliding down her chest to meet her bulge, which immediately coils around Feferi’s fingers. Vriska lets out some colorful swears, and Eridan watches all of this intently. 

Terezi inhales and snorts a laugh. It’s incredibubbly cute, she's unrefined in the best way. 

“Well, return the favor, then.” Terezi inclines her head towards Vriska and Eridan chews on his lip. 

“Vris...I know for a while there I was pretty much willin’ to take whatever I could get, but I’m serious when I say I admire the fuck outta you,” he laughs, a little nervously, “And for a landdweller, you’re a pretty fuckin’ sight. That was, ah, a joke. Fuck.”

“Hmm… smells like we’ve got some catching up to do!” Terezi takes pity on Eridan and says nothing aboat any awkwardness. She puts the crop back on the concupiscent platform so she can unbutton the front of her jeans, and the teal length of her bulge slips out, coiling in the air. Vriska and Eridan let out harmonizing trills, and Feferi only manages to keep herself quiet through sheer willpower. 

Terezi smiles, one hand holding her bulge steady, the other rubbing at the base of Eridan’s horn. Feferi takes pity on Vriska, who’s trying her damndest to wriggle out of the bondage, and slips a finger into her nook. Everyone feels warm to Feferi, and she privately marvels at the feeling while Vriska hisses just slightly at the temperature difference before bearing down against her hand. Feferi’s  _ own _ nook is starting to ache, coddamn.

Terezi is working quickly, and if this was a race she’d almost certainly be pulling ahead.

“Mind the teeth,” she says, letting the tip of her bulge leave teal streaks across Eridan’s lips. He hardly pauses; everyone knows how pretty Eridan looks sucking bulge,  _ espeshelly _ Eridan himself. Feferi knows it's a point of pride, and with good reason. Terezi is already chirping despite herself, and she shudders every time Eridan moans around her. 

Southwards, Eridan’s gills are flared wide, and his bulge has curled into his own nook. Vriska ruts impatiently against Feferi’s hand, and, oops! Maybe Feferi got a little distracted. She leans back to pick up the vibrator she chose earlier, and Vriska lets out a drawn-out groan of frustration. 

“I didn't know we were doing edging tonight, Peixes.”

“We’re naut!” Feferi holds the vibrator in front of Vriska, and dips her hand like she's going to fuck her with it before pulling away. “Unless you  _ want _ me to edge you…? I could do that with the toy though, too! I’m good.”

“You're something,” Vriska says, but she shakes her head and lets out a full-body sigh. “Fuck me already, I’m dying here!”

Feferi grins and stops messing around, gently pushing the vibrator into Vriska’s nook. The setting she puts it to once it's in is a little  _ less _ than gentle, though, and Vriska jumps at the sudden stimulation. 

“Oh, fuck,” Vriska moans, slumping back against Feferi. Her muscles must be getting pretty soar by now! She's a real trooper. 

Terezi’s apparently feeling obnoxious tonight, because she raises her eyebrows  and grins at Vriska. “Hey, Marquise! Whoever comes first loses!”

Vriska glares for just a second before she grins wickedly. “Oh, you're  _ on. _ ”

Feferi and Eridan aren't playing, of course, but Eridan looks like he's getting close just from the self-pailing and sucking Terezi's bulge. And Feferi figures that even if she isn't an active participant, she wins too if she can make Vriska come first! 

She lets Vriska’s bulge twine between her fingers again, and strokes along its length; Vriska trills and turns her head to glare halfheartedly over her shoulder.

“Are you  _ trying _ to sabotage me, Feferi?”

“Maaaaybe!”

“Oh, Miss Strawberry Slushie, you are positively  _ evil!” _ Terezi’s wearing a confident grin, but her breath is coming quicker, and her hips keep shaking and stuttering whenever Eridan does something particularly fun with his tongue. Feferi’s been in her position before; this might be a closer race than anticipated!

“Whale, you can’t be empress by being  _ nice!” _ Feferi laughs, and then, ooh, she has the  _ best _ idea. She pulls the vibrator out of Vriska’s nook, punctuated by a hiss of displeasure before Feferi shushes her. 

“You're so impatient.”

“I’ve been waiting long enou-oh, oh fuck.” Vriska’s bulge curled around the vibrator easy, and now she's shaking a little. Vriska’s  _ close _ , but Feferi’s never half-assed anything, so she gently guides the toy--with Vriska’s bulge still clinging to it--back down to her nook. 

At Vriska’s low warble, Feferi looks back up at her face and grins. 

“You like that?”

“Oh my god, of  _ course _ I like it, you're gonna make me lose, fuck, fuck. You are a fucking sea-witch, you know that?”

Feferi laughs and reaches up with a free hand to cup Vriska’s rumblesphere, thumb circling her nipple, and that's that. Vriska gasps, stiffens, and comes without even asking for a bucket, spilling blue on the floor. Feferi grins. 

“You did so good! I’m proud. Sit back and relax for a second while I help Terezi and Eridan finish up.” Feferi sets aside the toy and helps Vriska--who’s gone from stubborn and snarky to a mostly-boneless pile of limbs--into a more comfortable position where she can recline against the foot of the concupiscent platform. 

Feferi comes around behind Terezi, wraps her arms around her waist, and grins into the crook of her neck. 

“Hi!”

“Hi yourself, Peixes.” Terezi adjusts her grip on Eridan’s horn and he moans. “You got something on your mind?”

“I might,” Feferi says, and reaches down with one hand to lift her skirt just enough for her bulge to curl against Terezi’s ass. Terezi laughs, but it's shaky with arousal on the exhale.

“Go on, then! I won't last all night.”

That's all the perfishion Feferi needs to fit her hips to Terezi's and let her bulge find its way into Terezi’s nook.  _ God,  _ she eels good; she's technically a coldblood but she's enough castes off she eels  _ so warm _ against Feferi’s skin. They're both chirping and trilling loud enough that if Feferi had neighbors she'd be shore they could hear them all. 

It isn't long, after that. Terezi comes first, and she pulls out of Eridan’s mouth, hissing quietly with the aftershocks. She lets Feferi stay where she is until she follows with her own orgasm, which admittedly isn't long after. It's not a big one, her vision didn't white out and she didn't forget her own name, but it's nice. It's reely nice. Feferi feels satisfied, bone-deep, but she's not so spent she doesn't catch Terezi's wicked grin and the way she tilts her head in Eridan’s direction. 

They both round on him, hands going in four different directions. Feferi goes for the crop, tries her hand at it, adds a few new marks to the ones Eridan is already sporting. Terezi gets down to business, two fingers crooked into his nook and a hand working his bulge like she's getting paid to. It doesn't take much time at all for Eridan to come with a bitten-off “ _ fuck _ \--” as he spills all over Terezi’s hands. He flushes when she licks it off, her eyes somehow trained on his the whole time. Feferi just laughs, head thrown back. 

Terezi unties Vriska, hands deft with knots she doesn't need to sea, and Feferi does Eridan, massaging soar muscles as she goes. 

“Was that nice?”

“Yeah, it was.” Eridan yawns and gingerly stretches his arms. Off to the side, Feferi can hear Terezi doing something similar. “Havin’ me and Vris compliment each other was a little weird, though.”

“Saury.” Feferi puts her hands under Eridan’s armpits and helps get him on his feet--and out of the cooling puddle of slurry. “Bad weird?”

“Nah.” Eridan shrugs. “I liked it.”

“Me too! I have an idea we’ll all like better, though.” Feferi looks around the room at everyone, smiling. 

“What?” Terezi laughs, “The suspense is killing me!”

“A nice, looong bath!” They can clean up their mess later, once everyone isn't boneless.   
  
Eridan nods enthusiastically. “Oh,  _ fuck _ yes.”


End file.
